Ill in Rivendell
by Tei Hune
Summary: To be safe I put the rating a bit high. Elrond and Elrohir gets sick, and Estel has to manage the house. No Slash.
1. Ailon Petals

N/A: Truly, I cannot tell you why I wrote this. It started out with a prompt given to me by my teacher: Itching, Sneezing, Scratching. I got this after a week of writing.

This is a story of how Estel took care of Elrohir while he was sick, tending to the house for a few days, and how Elrond got sick. It's rather long winded, and a bit boring, but I must say, this is my best work yet. Please read and review; I would appreciate it.

Sick in Rivendell

**Numenor******

Feanor was the greatest of the Eldar in arts and lore, but also the proudest and most selfwilled. He wrought the Three Jewels, the _Silmarilli_, and filled them with the radiance of the Two Trees, Telperion and Laurelin, that gave light to the land of the Valar. The Jewels were coveted by Morgoth and the Enemy, who stole them and, after destroying the Trees, took them to Middle-Earth, and guarded them in his great fortress of Thangorodrim.

          Lights shone through the glass roof across these words, visible from the open book the elven lord of Imladris had in his hands. It was one of the many volumes on the shelf of the history of Middle-Earth, part of a small library Elrond had created for his study. The lights were bright in some spots, shadowed in others. Looking up, one would look through the glass and find the cause for the scattered shadows in the room. Branches of trees cupped the glass dome, leafless and carry a burden of snow. It was Wednesday of December, just a few days after Winter Solstice. The servants were off on their holiday, and were to return a few weeks from now. The lady of Imladris was off visiting her mother, Lady Galadriel of the Golden Woods, and would return the same day as the servants. The only ones occupying Elrond's house were himself, his commander, and his three sons.

A knock sounded at the door, and Elrond looked up from his book. Glorifindel, his commander of the war against the evil Lord Sauron, entered the room. He was a tall elf, sturdy and evenly muscled. His golden mane fell shoulder length, braided on one side. He was famous throughout the realm for this golden mane, and was, in fact, named after it.

"Elrond." Glorifindel said. "We are running out of food. Soon, there will only be lembas left."

Elrond frowned for a minute. His calculations had had told him that there will be enough for the month, and yet now there seems to be a shortage. Closing his book, the lord of Imladris stood, and glanced over at his bow and arrows. "Then let us arrange a hunting trip." He stood, and walked over to the elf. "We can leave Elladan and Elrohir in charge for the time we are absent."

"Is that such a wise idea?" Glorifindel asked as he and Elrond walked down the hall. "Disaster is bound to occur if we leave the twins."

"We will need someone to look after Estel. A boy of seven winters is too young to be left alone."

"Then perhaps only one will need to stay. After all, we need as many hunters in a hunting trip as possible." The walked down the halls, past the beautiful carved pillars, and arrived at the doors of Ellandan and Elrohir. "It might be wise to take Elladan with us. After all, the boy has wanted to go hunting with us for quite a while."

"Then he shall come with us." Elrond agreed as he opened the door to announce the news to his two sons.

_Next morning…_

            The five were in the stables, located northwest of Elrond's house. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel sat upon the loft, looking down at their father and his commander. The stable was big for one that only housed a few horses. Before the war of the ring started, visitors and inhabitants to Rivendell were many, but now, only a few remains, and the valley is hardly visited. Glorifindel's horse, Hasofer, a white gelding speckled with gray, was edgy with excitement. He hasn't gone on a hunt for a long time, and nudged Glorifindel to hurry. Elrond's mare, Nina, a chocolate mount, was contrast comparing to Hasofer. She stood there, calmly nibbling on a bit of oat.

            "Elladan." Elrond called. "You must saddle your mount if you are to go."

            "But I do not wish to accompany you, adar." The young elfling complained. "I wish to stay here with Elrohir and Estel."

"You know very well that we can not trust you, nor your brothers, to keep out of trouble while we are gone." Glorifindel led Hasofer out of his stall. "Further more, we will need as many hunters as possible."

With a sigh of defeat, Elladan hopped down and went to Astralla's stall. The midnight mare nudged him in welcome, trying to cheer her master. Despite his mood, Elladan managed to smile, and pat the mare lovingly. Elladan was Elrond's oldest son, and was nearing adulthood along with his twin, Elrohir. He was tall, like all elves, with elbow length chocolate hair, which were tied in a braid today. His hazel eyes searched the stall for the saddle, and found it resting on the wall.

"When will you come back?" Estel asked, excited of spending some time with his brother alone. Estel was only 7 winters of age. In fact, he had just saw snow for the first time this winter. His hairs were a dark brown, almost black, and his human eyes a light sky, which were now looking down at the three below.

"Just a few days, my son." Elrond replied.

"I think we are done." Glorifindel now stood waiting at the door. Elrond went to join him.

Unwillingly, Elladan led Astralla out of her stall, and mounted. Glorifindel and Elrond did the same. Estel jumped down from the loft to bid them good-bye. Elrohir, who had been silent the whole time, thinking sadly of his brother's departure, followed him. Elladan looked sadly back at his brothers. The three were hardly separable, especially Elladan and Elrohir. The two even shared the same room.

"Let's go, Astralla." Elladan told the mare as he turned around to follow his father.

"Let us go back, Estel." Elrohir told the boy, and started back.

Bending down, Estel gathered a handful of snow. Shaping them into a ball, he threw it at Elrohir. But the elf veered sideway, dodging it with elven grace. Smiling, he bent down to make a snowball of his own, and turned to throw it at Estel. The fight went on throughout the morning. The pair didn't notice that they were gradually going deeper into the woods, both trying to find trees to hide behind. Disaster didn't occur until Elrohir ran into a clearing, unaware that it was the lake. He skidded on the slippery ice, unable to stop, until he reached a part of the lake were the ice was thin. The ice cracked, and down he went. Elrohir hanged there. The top half of his body was out of the icy water, his hands clinging onto the edge of the ice. 

Estel saw everything from a tree nearby, of which he was hiding in from Elrohir. He rushed down, and ran to the lake. His brother was still a bit near the shore, but he couldn't risk going out onto the ice. Looking around, Estel saw a low branch. Grabbing it, he broke it from the tree were it grew, and handed it to Elrohir, still hanging on to one end. The elf grabbed it, and pulled him self out. Estel, on his part, pulled the branch a bit, but could only do so much due to his age. Some how, Elrohir was on land once more. The elf was shivering, his mass of coal black hair drenched. Estel wasn't sure how, but he managed to drag his brother back to the stables.

The air inside the building was warm, and Elrohir lay on the hay, too tired to speak. The walk back to the house would be a hard task indeed, and Estel couldn't drag his brother all the way there. Looking around, Estel saw his pony, Olir, grazing on hay. Saddling the chestnut mare, Estel helped Elrohir mount, and led Olir back to his home. Unable to tell whether he could drag his brother even a bit more, Estel allowed Olir into the house. The pony's muddy hooves clacked against the tiled floor as he walked through the halls and into the twin's room. There, Estel moved his brother to the bed, covering him up with as much blankets as he could find.

"Sleep, gwador." Estel told him.

Closing the door, the boy mounted Olir and trotted him back to the stables. It was only noon, and Estel ate midday of lembas. The elvish way bread was traveler's food. One small bite was enough to fill the stomach of a grown man. But it wasn't preferred, since it was tasteless and dry. He spent the rest of the evening mopping the floor to get rid of the mud marks his pony had created.

At dinner time, Estel entered his brothers' room, carrying a tray of lembas. Elrohir was sneezing quite a bit, and soon, Estel gave up saying 'Valar bless you' every time he sneezed.

"I'll be fine in a few days, gwador." Elrohir assured him. "It's only a mere cold. I'll be better tomorrow. Go to bed."

Estel did as he was told. He lay in bed that night, thinking about what had happen that day. Now that his brother was sick, he would have to manage things until he was well once more. It was a hard task to lie upon the shoulders of such a young boy, but he would do it. Elrohir would be well again tomorrow, and things would be back to normal.

But he wasn't. Elrohir was still sick the next day, and Estel went through the garden after breakfast, looking for tea leaves. A commotion in a bush caught his attention. Going over, he found two animals fighting, a rat and a snake. Not knowing any better, he picked both up and pulled them apart.

"That is no way to treat each other." He scolded them. 

Estel had been brought up like any young boys should, learning to teach each other with respect and being nice. Holding the snake in one hand and dropping the rat into his pocket, the boy hurried to pick some tea leaves. Hurrying too much, he made the mistake of not stopping to examine the leaves closer before picking them.

Putting the water on boil and putting the leaves on the table, Estel went around looking for a place to place the two creatures. He didn't want to place them in the same place were he found them, were they could just start fighting once more. _Perhaps the rat won't do as much damage. _He thought. _I could just leave it in the house and release the snake outside. I'll find the rat again later today, and release him. The snake would have slithered away by then. _Agreeing with himself that it was the best action to take, Estel let the snake out to the garden through a window next to Glorifindel's room. He pulled the rat from his pocket and let it go inside the house. 

            Elrohir's room was nearby, and Estel heard it when he coughed. Rushing back to the kitchen, he made the tea and carried it to his brothers' room. He sat on the bed as his brother drank; wondering about what he should do next.

            "Has adar taught you how to make tea?" Elrohir inquired, setting the cup back onto the tray. "Either that, or you have some skill, gwador."

Estel was about to reply when Elrohir started scratching. The elf scratched his arm, his body, and his legs. "What is wrong?" Estel asked.

"Show me the kettle." Elrohir told him.

Estel did as he was told. Looking in it, a startled crossed Elrohir's face. He pointed to the leaves at the bottom.

"Ai!" He cried aloud. "That, gwador, is Ailon." He paused the scratch his back. "Ailon leaves look very much like tea leaves, though it causes and itch that lasts for three days."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Estel burst out laughing. "You will not find it so amusing if the same thing were to happen to you." Elrohir retorted.

Estel stifled his laughter a bit. He knew very well what sort of joke Elrohir and Elladan can play, since he was part of it many times. "Is there a cure?" He asked.

"None, gwador." Was the reply. "It will depart in three days, and so will my cold."

"How can you be so sure about your cold?" Estel asked, curiosity in his eyes. "The itchiness will go away in three days, since you have told me the Ailon is the cause. But the Ailon has naught to do with your cold, does it?"

"It does, Estel." Elrohir laid back, his itch gone for the moment. "While it causes itchiness, it is also a cure for colds, though it is not usually used."

"I'm sorry, gwador." Estel told him, feeling laughter rise in his throat once more. "I was in a rush, and failed to look closer."

"Such is but a small curse you've laid upon me, Estel. But do not worry; it will be gone in a few days." A thought came to Elrohir's mind. "Would you like to me to tell the story of how adar suffered this?"

"Adar?" Estel's eyes widened. The same thing has happen to the founder of Rivendell before? Never before had Estel though such things would happen to his father. "Come on, tell!"


	2. Warg Bite

N/A: I failed to mention this in the last chapter. I do not know the names of the horses, and so I created them. I also created the Ailon. I think there's a few more things I created, but I'm too lazy to go through the story and look for them.

Disclaimers: Everything, except the plot of this story, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

_In the woods of Rivendell…___

As expected, game was scarce in the woods surrounding Rivendell. They spent all of yesterday searching for game, but had only managed to catch a doe. Due to their respect for living things, elves only hunt a game that had seen many winters. So many young does and bucks had passed them, and none were chased after. But their plans might change soon. They needed food, and winter has always been a hard time for all.

"Adar." Elladan turned his mare to face his father. "Perhaps it is time to start for the bucks and fawnless does. There is none other game in these woods that are more then a few winters old."

"If I disagree with your son, Elrond," Glorifindel said. "I would be lying."

"Then let's not lie to ourselves." Elrond told them. "Let us hunt a few more, before we turn back and head home."

"I will not argue." Elladan turned Astralla around, and trotted ahead.

His elven senses were alert, his reflexes ready to strike. But somehow, he did not sense something else with him when there was. Quick as a lightning, a canine form leaped out from the trees to his left. The growling sound frightened Astralla, and she ran. Turning in his saddle, Elladan saw what had attacked him. A warg was running after them, fang glistening like knives. _I must warn adar and Glorifindel. _Elladan though, and turned Astralla back. The mare was hesitant of running towards a predator, but she had always trust her master before, and she did now. Getting an arrow out of his quivers, Elladan placed it to his bow and shot. But the warg dogged, and lunged. Elladan drew out a sword, and held its tip towards the wolf-like creature. It hesitated, giving Elladan enough time to kick Astralla into a mad run back to his companions. The warg gave chase after him.

Elladan saw his father and Glorifindel through the trees, and a thought hit him. _Why am I leading it to them? How could I have been such a fool? _But it was too late. They were so near now that he was sure the warg saw his companions. "Adar, Glorifindel!" Elladan called ahead. "Warg!"

The commander turned around first, but Elrond was a bit slower. Somewhere, newfound strength burst into the warg, and it attacked Elrond, the one nearest to it. With a cry, Elrond fell of his steed, the warg clinging on his arm. With a cry, Glorifindel lunged at the warg, who had its back to him, and killed it with one stroke, though Hasofer had trampled the creature half to death before his stroke fell.

"Adar!" Elladan got of his mare and ran over to his father.

The lord of Rivendell lay on the ground, trying to hold back gasp of pain. His arm was bleeding freely. Putting a hand to his father's forehead, Elladan found it was fiery hot.

"A fever's gotten hold of him." Elladan told Glorifindel.

The commander knelt down to examine the warg. Taking a look at the warg, he knew the situation. "This mutt's carries a disease." He told him.

"But adar can not die, can he?" Elladan was frantic. It had been his fault. He had led the creature towards his companion. Why hadn't he just stop and kill it himself? Was he that afraid? "Elven lore said that and elf cannot die of a disease."

"No, they can't." The commander knelt by Elrond's side. "But he can suffer it."

"What have I done?" Elladan whispered.

"Something you were not prepared for." Glorifindel answered. "Do not take it so hard, young elf. You knew no better."

Getting up, the commander went over to Nina, whose eyes were showing whites with fear, and led the mare nearer to her master. Glorifindel tied Elrond to his saddle with some elven rope from their packs.

"We must get him back." Glorifindel mounted Hasofer and tied Nina's rein to the gelding's saddle. "The soonest we can manage."

Elladan mounted, and followed after the commander, looking anxiously at any change in conditions of his father's health.

They could not make the journey home that day, and had to camp in the woods. By then, Elrond had come up with a rash, and he was scratching with whatever strength he could muster.

"He will suffer from an itch and a cough." Glorifindel finally noticed what illness had fallen over his lord. "But nothing else, and will be well soon."

"Is there no way to make it sooner?" Elladan asked, unable to watch his father suffer. "No cure?"

"None." Glorifindel replied. "But it will depart."

Elladan looked back at his father. Elrond lay on the ground, scratching himself slightly, and coughing every now and then. Elladan pulled a blanket from his pack, and covered his father with it. With a sigh, he took his blanket and fell asleep beside his father.

"Elladan, we must move on." Glorifindel shook the elf's shoulder.

Opening his eyes, Elladan looked over at his father. Elrond was in the same condition as the night before. Getting up, he helped Glorifindel tie his father to Nina.

"We should reach Rivendell this afternoon." Glorifindel said as he mounted Hasofer. "It is no use mourning over one who has not yet died." He told Elladan as they started at a canter through the woods.

"I cannot bear to see adar in such pain." Elladan stared at Astralla's mane. "I cannot stop feeling that it is my fault."

"I can tell you for millennia that the Grey Havens is also call the Undying Lands, and you would not believe it." Glorifindel said. "You can believe it even though the fact argues against your beliefs. Therefore, I will not try to convince you that it was no fault of yours."

Elladan smiled, felling a bit better. They reached Rivendell that afternoon, as predicted, without any obstacles. Estel saw them before they entered the Last Homely House. Rushing to open the door, Estel ran to his father.

"What happened, Elladan?" He looked up at his father, who was bent in his saddle, hot with a fever that had just started a few moments ago. "Why is adar ill?"

"He suffered from a warg bite." Elladan replied as he helped Glorifindel untie Elrond and carry him into the house. "But do not worry, for it will past. Elves cannot die of a disease."

Looking up at his father, Estel noticed that Elrond was scratching lightly, but constantly. "Elrohir is sick as well." Estel told them. "I made tea, but used the Ailon leaves on accident. This happened yesterday, he should be well the day after tomorrow."

"Did Elrohir tell you about the Ailon?" Elladan said, trying to hide amusement. Glorifindel smiled at the memory.

"Yes, he did." Estel chuckled. "He is in his room, scratching his time away."

Chuckling, Elladan opened the door to Elrond's room, and Glorifindel carried the lord inside.

"I will share Elrond's room until he is well once more." Glorifindel told them. "Go and prepare dinner, I will join you soon."

Obeying the commander, Elladan and Estel went out, making sure to close the door behind them. "So tell me, gwador, of what has occurred while I was gone."

Estel did as he was told. Two days later, Elrohir was well once more, and joined his brothers in taking care of the house. Glorifindel stayed in Elrond's chamber throughout the next week, sleeping and bathing there. Why he did so was a mystery to the brothers. Perhaps Glorifindel feared the illness was more then he predicted, or perhaps he was simply loyal. The three brothers joined him every now and then, lounging about in their father's chamber, keeping an eye on him, just in case his health was to change.

And it did. A week from the hunting trip, Elrond rose from his bed. It was morning, and Glorifindel had fallen asleep in his chair beside the bed. Reaching over, Elrond shook his commander awake.

"I am well once more, my friend." He smiled at Glorifindel's relief. "But I must thank you, for watching me all this time. But now, you should return to your own chambers. I am well."

"As you wish, my lord." Glorifindel bid him, exiting his chamber.

"ESTEL!!!! ELROHIR!!!" Two voices shouted in unison 30 minutes later.

The twins were woken by it, and Estel jerked awake.

"Unless something is wrong with my elven ears, that was Glorifindel and adar calling for you and Estel." Elladan said, getting up and following his twin out of the door. They met up with Estel at the doors of Glorifindel and Elrond.

"Go to Glory, Elrohir." Elladan told him. "Estel and I will go see adar."

With a nod, they went into the two chambers. Elrond stood in front of an opened wardrobe.

"Adar, I am glad you are well." Elladan greeted him.

"Yes, Elladan. Estel, may I ask how this rat got into my wardrobe?" Elrond asked.

Moving to his father's side so that he could take a look, Estel saw the rat he had let loose in the house. It had somehow found its way into his father's wardrobe, and had given birth to younglings. Estel had forgotten about the two animals as he was tending to Elrohir. The rat had created a nest out of Elrond's robes; some were even torn apart to shreds. Before Estel could reply, Elrohir appeared at Elrond's door.

"Glorifindel wishes to see you." Elrohir said, approaching the wardrobe and looking inside to see what they were all looking at. It was hard for him to contain his laughter, same as his twin.

"I will explain once I have seen to Glory, adar." Estel excused himself, and exit the chamber before his father could say a thing.

Glorifindel was standing in front of his bathroom; its door's wide open. With a gulp, Estel went to look. Inside, on the counter, laid the snake.


End file.
